


Lantern Light (Thresh x Reader)

by Willowflam3



Category: League of Legends
Genre: Bondage, Choking, F/M, Hate Sex, League of Legends - Freeform, M/M, One Shot, Oneshot, Rough Sex, reader - Freeform, thresh - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-06
Updated: 2020-09-06
Packaged: 2021-03-07 00:19:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 891
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26327764
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Willowflam3/pseuds/Willowflam3
Summary: Lost in the shadow isles a lantern light illuminates your path, will it guide you or break you?
Relationships: Thresh (League of Legends)/Reader, Thresh - Relationship, Thresh/Reader
Kudos: 32





	Lantern Light (Thresh x Reader)

**Author's Note:**

> ever wanted to get fucked by thresh? Now u can

„Are you sure about this?“

You take a step toward the edge of the boat.

„I have to go. Sister hasn’t come back since...she..“

The two passengers remain silent and gaze upon the cursed lands of the shadow isles. Fog envelopes the overgrown structures and it seems to get less and less transparent the further you get from the shore. You step onto the dock, the creaking of the half rotten wood announces your arrival. Every step you take seems louder than the last, breaking the eerie silence. You look back at your frightened little brother. You smile faintly and whisper.

„I‘m sorry.“

-

How long have you been walking? Your steps, as quiet as they are, seem to echo amongst the hollow trees adorning the side of your path. You curse yourself for not bringing a lantern, nor a weapon. This journey was impulsive and lacked any sort of reason. Your sister disappeared after setting foot upon these cursed lands, without thinking twice you followed after her, although you know well she won’t be coming back. As tears form in your eyes your blurry vision spots a faint light in the distance. Without thinking you run towards it, you feel drawn to it. The dark behind you feels far more dangerous that whatever is the origin of the greenish light that’s pulling you towards the ruins of an old farmhouse. The wooden door has long fallen off its hinges and most of the furniture inside has not withstood the test of time. A green lantern lays on top a wooden table. You step closer, loosing yourself in the silent screams of anguished souls inside.

“How do you like my..collection?

You turn around swiftly, staring at the owner of the sinister voice. A skeletal face seems to somehow grin back at you. You freeze as the creature takes careful steps towards you, you’re too terrified to move. He leans in close and you shut your eyes, expecting to be killed where you stand yet the heat of his flamed face subsides after just a moment. You open your eyes to find the creature stroking his clawed hand across the lantern.

“Who are you?” you whisper so quietly he almost misses it.

A deep chuckle echoes through the ruins, his clawed hand grabs you by the collar, ripping the fabric. You struggle but a metal chain roughly wraps around your arms and torso. The creature lets go of your collar and jerks your fragile body to the ground with the chain. The side of the hook cuts slightly into your flesh and tiny droplets of blood trail down your arm. His deep voice makes you lift your head from the cold floor.

“Not knowing me..Thresh...setting foot upon the shadow isles..”

His maniacal laughter makes you shudder as he kneels down next to you. The metal claws on his hand leave a slight cut on your cheek as he tilts your head towards him. Terrified tears run down your check and your breathing has gotten more sporadic.

“Ohh now now am I that terrifying?”

He sits down on a wooden chair next to the table and drags you towards him. You clumsily stumble towards him until you lean against his knee. He grabs you by the throat to force you to look at him, tears still running down your face. Your vision slowly turning black.

“Good.”

-

Slowly your eyes flutter open, you look down to find your clothes missing and your body and neck tied to the table by cold metal chains. Your scream for help and struggle against your restraints.

“Screaming won’t do you any good..”

His claw like hands grab your hips and as he drags them down your thighs to leave bloody marks he continues:

“..but it’s music to my ears.”

You hiss at the pain and try to move your hips away from his cold grip, unsuccessfully. You breathe in to scream for help again but you’re quickly stopped by Thresh crushing your throat with his chain. Your fingernails dig into the table and you can hear him chuckle before letting you breathe again. You stay quiet as his cold hands envelope your chest and waist to leave crimson marks in your flesh. Involuntarily a sob escapes your lips which the wretched monster sees as an invitation. You feel a pressure against your entrance and he pushes his large member inside you without warning. In both pain and pleasure you arch your back, unable to comfortably adjust to his size. He hums in a satisfied tone as he sees the tears forming in your eyes and starts to thrust roughly. You wince at each, pain almost overshadowing the slight pleasure it gave you. Unafraid to harm he slaps and slashes your pale skin while defiling your innocence. He leans over to inspect your face closer, you turn your head and close your eyes until he pulls the chain around your throat taught again. Thinking it would allow you to breathe again you lock eyes with the sadistic creature but he doesn’t stop.

“Ohh I own you..” He whispers quietly.

Pathetically you come as he utters those words. Your body shudders as you finish yet he continues unimpressed. Thrusting harder and faster he made you wince until he too cane deep inside your broken body.

“Y/N..”


End file.
